Kahen
The Kahen (可変 lit. Variable) are a mysterious race of beings highly similar to humans. They are a heavily reclusive race with a highly unstable genetic code. Because of this they are highly diverse making it highly difficult to classify them. Biology A Kahen is born with the appearance of a normal human being. Kahen are all normally physically athletic in this state, and can easily merge into the human population if this is wanted. However, most Kahen's genetic codes adapt them to their environment, eventually branching off into multiple different types of Kahen. These adaptions occur rather abruptly, especially by the standards of normal adaption. Water Kahen Water Kahen adapt naturally because of water being part of their every day environment. Water Kahen can at times be mistaken for Sirens if looked from a distance. This is due to having scales as well as regular human skin and hair. They will also have dorsal fins and webbed hands and feet. Ears assume the form of webbing, useful for not only hearing, but echolocation in dark parts of water. They are found to have gills as well as lungs. It has been also found that Water Kahen have a unique molecular structure and as such can "melt" into water to avoid and ambush enemies. They also are shown to have a great control over water Madou. Lightning Kahen Lightning Kahen are one of the more unnoticable, normally only noticeable for having yellow eyes. They adapt from places with large amounts of thunderstorms, or being struck by lightning and surviving. They have the ability to accumulate power by collecting negative ions from the atmosphere. This gives them great control over lightning Madou, but also has negative side effects, namely being unable to wield guns because their electric fields cause the gunpowder to ignite and explode, though this can be used to a Lightning Kahen's advantage. Fire Kahen Another less noticable Kahen, who's only tell-tale signs are fiery eyes and hair, and at times fire consuming their bodies. Because of this ability, Fire Kahen always wear fire resistant clothing; adapting from extreme heat or being burned by fire. All Fire Kahen have high internal body temperature, which can at its maximum reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. They are shown to have a large amount of control over Fire Madou, being able to launch fireballs at an upwards of 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. Daylight Kahen Daylight Kahen are known for ancient, sage-like eyes, graceful bodies, and a normally sunny aura surrounding them. They adapt through high concentrations of light. Daylight Kahen are found to have Psychic abilities, being able to use telekinesis, mind-reading, and other abilities of that nature. Moonlight Kahen The opposite of Daylight Kahen, the Moonlight Kahen adapt from a lack of light, and being active at night. they are none for blood-red eyes, dark features, and tatoo like patterns of light normally hidden underneath their clothing. Normally active at night, Moonlight Kahen are known for power over Dark Madou, and the ability to secrete poison. Forest Kahen True to their name, Forest Kahen adapt from being around nature for extended periods of time. They possess prominent features of fair, beautiful skin, amber eyes, and tips of ears being leaf-like. Forest Kahen's molecular structure is part plant, part mammalian, allowing them to eat plants and animals, but also gain sustanance through photosynthesis. They have a powerful control over plants, as well as the ability to grow vines and shoot leaves to use as an offense. They also have the power to purify toxins in the environment and air, as well as within other beings. Ice Kahen Ice Kahen naturally adapt through snowy, and cold climates. They are known for cold, ice blue eyes, a very low body temperature, and a tendency for frost and ice to collect along their entire body. Ice Kahen have control over the atmosphere's temperature in close proximity. As such they have a large amount of proficiency with not only ice manipulation, but Ice Madou. Habitat Kahen attempt to maintain unity, and so their civilization is found on the continents that are host to all forms of climates. Naturally, Ice Kahen seek a cold climate, Forest Kahen seek natural settings, and so on. This has led them to mainly populate a small part of Higashi that is surrounded on all sides by mountains, and that naturally is home to all elements the Kahen seek. Culture Being a relatively secluded race, the Kahen's culture is unknown to most other races. However, the Kahen have no language barrier, and so given time their culture may be known to the general population of the world. Language The Kahen, being able to easily blend into society, are mainly shown speaking english, but many are polylingual. Water Kahen, with their adaptions to water, can manage to translate the language of Siren's, but are not able to reproduce it. Society and Government Kahen are known for ingenuity, and so have managed to create an industrious, yet also natural way of life. This is shown by having useful technologies, but also being much more friendly towards nature than the human population has shown through deforestation. The government is a rather loose term to Kahen, being united in times of peace but never truly having a central government. Towns and cities are connected by roads, and laws are shared throughout, but as a democracy, it mainly it is mainly lax; not demanding taxes from citizens due to high amounts of gold depostits throughout the mountains the Kahen are surrounded by. War Being heavily isolationist, the Kahen have rarely gone to war. A war mistakenly marked as a human vs. human war was actually won by the Kahen over the humans, showing devastating skill at sabotage as well as tactical forethought. This is the only known war the Kahen have fought in through history, showing their military prowess, but going unknown to other races due to a misconeption on what race the Kahen were. Trivia *The Kahen's unstable genetic code, and multiple adapted forms, are based on Eevee and its evolutions from the series, Pokemon. Category:Races